My Boss's Daughter
by Supfan
Summary: So much pain has come about. So many turns in their lives. Can this happen? Should it? Ok vague summary, but a really good story! GregOC and got quite a few twists in it. Please read and review. I'll return the favor if you do.
1. A New CSI

Chapter 1: A New CSI

(A/N: Ok, this is a GregOC fanfic that has just been bursting out of my head and I finally put it to paper. My computer deleted the first SIX original drafts, so this is not even close to as good as the previous, but I'm fantastic so I made up for it! Lol. Well, SOME IMPORTANT BACKGROUND: I do not know Grissom's real age so in this it is 45-50 (imagine Sara older if you must). Set right before FANNYSMACKIN', then through it and after. Warrick is not married to what's-her-face and Greg is about 25, still don't know real age. )

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, nor do I have ANY affiliations with anyone involved with CSI or the programming networks. I DO own the character "Christina" and would appreciate credit for that lol. I did take some lines directly from the "Fannysmackin'" script and give all credit for those lines to the writers theselves (which are underlined sentences)!**

Greg Sanders had been having the worst day of his life. He'd been working brutally for hours on end, on small, nearly insignificant cases. These boring cases had overloaded him, taking away the bits of free time he had and showed him that he had very little of a social life, if any. On top of it all, he had just been told to drop whatever he was doing so that Grissom could hold this impromptu meeting in the break room. Whatever conversation that had been going on stopped dead as soon as Greg entered the room.

"Greg, so happy you could finally join us," Grissom said with his one eyebrow raised, an intimidating glare in his eye.

"Sorry, I was wrapping up the Petersen case. What's up?" Greg asked noticed that two things were off. First, Catherine and Sara had very surprised expressions, with their jaws nearly touching the floor. Nick and Warrick looked much less surprised, but held smirks on their faces. Second, there was a woman here that Greg didn't recognize. She held herself confidently with a strong composure and beautiful features. Her longish, choppy, light brown hair swayed softly under the slight breeze of the air conditioner.

"Well, have a seat. You're gonna need it after you hear this one!" Nick said in a playful tone, standing and pushing his chair to Greg.

"Ok, now what's going on everyone?" He said sitting, simply to humor his coworker.

"If you had been here as soon as I'd asked, then you would have gotten the more formal introduction, but since made it upon yourself to be late, I will remain excluded until necessary," Grissom said, filling his sentences with too many words that weren't needed. He nodded at the unknown woman next to him.

"I'm guessing that's my queue Dad?" She asked Grissom.

"Dad?" Greg asked thinking he was hearing things.

She stepped forward extending her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Christina Guido-Grissom, Gil's daughter."

Greg was too surprised to do anything but stare at the woman. The thought crossed his mind that this was some stupid idea of a joke, but after seeing the serious expression on Christina's face, he knew that it was anything but. He took her hand and was surprised to discover that her skin was the softest texture he'd ever felt. Quickly, he withdrew his hand afraid that he'd broken a fragile artifact.

"Ok, that's the same look the others gave, I think you should un-exclude yourself now Dad," She sighed stepping back and speaking to her father.

"As I was about to explain, there was a woman some years ago that I was –er associated with, and then well…"

"Basically, I came out of their 'association'," She butt in noticing her father's trouble. "As I was told, they were young and careless, so I traveled back forth between them until I went to college."

"And why are we just now hearing about this?" Sara said, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I was afraid that I would lose the shreds of respect that I'd earned from everyone over these past years," Grissom said with an apologetic look at Sara. No one noticed this expression besides Christina, and she said nothing.

"Gil, you know nothing would have been different," Catherine said. "Yes, this seems…uncharacteristic of you, but we would have moved passed it, and it would have been nice to meet this young lady earlier, maybe bring her onto the team?"

"Well, that's why she's here now. She applied for the position without informing anyone of her relations to me and with her record, Ecklie couldn't help but hire her immediately. She starts on shift tonight," Grissom explained.

With that said, everyone began bombarding the father and daughter with questions. After a while, Greg interrupted and politely excused himself from the room, heading back from the shocking meeting. It just seemed like this was too much to handle on top of everything else. So, sitting at his evidence examination table, he put a pair of latex gloves on his rough hands, and began once again digging through a bin of trash, sorting out what may be important into organized piles.

Suddenly, he felt like he was not the only presence in the room any longer, and before the hairs on the back of his neck could stand up, he spun around in the cushy chair and saw Christina. "Oh!" She gasped surprised by his swift movement. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Not at all. What can I help you with Christina?"

She blushed slightly at the mention of her name, out of sheer embarrassment for having to even be here. "Well, I noticed you left quite quickly after having introduced myself. I wanted to know if I'd done anything to offend you and if I have I'm sorry."

Greg was utterly surprised by Christina's apology. A woman that he'd just met minutes ago was saying she was sorry, when she didn't even know if she'd done something wrong.

"I apologize for making you think you'd done something wrong. You gotta understand that it was a little shocking to hear that Grissom had a daughter from a girl that he'd well…for lack of a better term, 'hooked-up with'. It will just take me a while to adjust to the fact that Grissom is a father," Greg said.

"Well, you better get used to it quick. We will be working together from now on," She smiled looking at what Greg had been doing at the lab table.

"I will," Greg said shortly, taking the time she was preoccupied to get a better look at her.

Now he noticed that she was rather well endowed physically, and had no problem showing off these features. A small tasteful amount of cleavage was visible at the top of her button down shirt, and her jeans were tight accentuating her curves and then widening again at the knee.

"Well, I'm heading home. Since I start tonight, I'm going to go grab some Zzzz's before hand," She said standing from her chair. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Sanders."

"And you too Ms. Grissom," He said, her name sounding foreign.

He took her hand once again, letting his skin graze over hers, just milliseconds longer than before. With a nod, she left the room, giving Greg a full view of her round backside before she turned the corner. "Damn…"

It took a month for Greg to fall for her. Well, that's what Greg claimed, but in reality it was about a week. In one week, Greg had begun stuttering every time Christina was in the room. In one week, he had made any possible excuse to see her. He had made sure that Christina didn't realize this; however, if no one else had noticed they were dumber than doorknobs.

"Hey Greg. I heard about you solving that gang rape on 2nd street. Congrats." Without turning around, he could still recognize that voice as Christina's. Before spinning around in the chair, he gathered up his composure and cleared his throat. "Yeah, but it was Nick who found out that Jenkins had a unknown identical twin brother, which explained how Jenkins's alibi checked out," Greg managed without stuttering.

"That may be true, but it was you who managed to trick him into giving a DNA and fingerprint sample with that glass of water," Christina bantered back.

It had been like this since they'd met. Little compliments back and forth about cases, sometimes wardrobe choices. "So ummm, what are up to now?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Just finishing up some paperwork. Then heading home," Greg said glancing over at the clock on the wall. "You?"

"I was just leaving…" She said letting her voice trail off. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? Bye Greg."

Christina walked away, and before Greg could stop himself, he was up and out of his seat at the door that she had just been standing in. "Wait Christina!" He called.

"Yeah?" She answered facing him once again.

He took a deep breath, "Wannagotadinnerwitme?"

"Excuse me?" She giggled taking another step closer and cupping her hand to her ear.

Clearing his throat once more, he tried again, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?"

Christina smiled at the flattery and Greg's shyness. "I'd love to, but Catherine's giving me a ride home. I don't have a car yet, and Dad refuses to let me take a bus in Las Vegas at this hour."

"I could give you a ride home afterwards," Greg offered.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble…" She said looking wary.

"It wouldn't be any trouble believe me," He said almost hoping she'd just decline.

"That'd be great!" She said loudly smiling.

The drive to the diner was only a few blocks from the lab, so it wasn't hard to fill the car ride with small talk, to make things comfortable. By the time they arrived, they'd moved onto more personal information.

"Oh, I saw Dad often. Mom got married to my step dad, who's a rich lawyer, so we had the money to fly me out whenever I wanted. I usually stayed with Dad for longer visits than my mom and I was home-schooled so I never got behind," She explained stirring sugar into her coffee.

"What made you decide to become a CSI? Did you always want to be one?" Greg asked not feigning his interest.

"No, since I'd been a kid, I'd wanted to be an actress. I could've done it too."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked thankful for the change of heart.

For a second she just stared at her coffee. "The morning of her prom, my best friend, Erica's mom called me," She said the words, which she'd repeated so many times never lessening the pain. "She'd found Erica in the bathroom, wrists slit, sedatives in her system, and signs of sexual assault. She'd been dead only minutes when she was found."

Greg didn't know to respond. He'd seen worse cases with his own eyes, but never had to be on the comforting end of the spectrum, nor had this type of thing ever happened to someone he knew personally.

Greg placed his hand on top of Christina's, which was lying bare on the table, and gripped it tightly, snapping her out of her blank stare.

Her first natural reaction, had been to yank her hand away, but after thinking about it for one more second, she let her hand remain in the warmth of his. The heat was rising to her cheeks rapidly and Greg smiled at her reaction.

"What had happened?" He continued trying to concentrate on anything but her hand in his.

"I knew it was her dad. He'd been raping her since grade school, but she didn't tell anyone besides me. She kept telling him to stop and I guess this time, he didn't wanna hear it, but….I didn't have any proof and our San Diego CSIs were less than qualified."

At this point the waiter brought their breakfast platters. Christina took this opportunity to remove her hand from Greg's, so that she could take the plate.

"So you just changed career path? Way to take initiative!" Greg complimented digging into his steak and eggs.

Christina simply smiled a crooked smile and began to eat. The rest of the meal, Christina purposely made sure to steer the conversation away from herself and her past. Instead, she questioned Greg, asking anything that came to her mind and he was happy to answer her inquiries.

When Greg pulled up to her apartment building, he stepped out of the car to walk her to her door. "You don't have to Greg. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home."

"I thought we already discussed that Las Vegas isn't the safest place at night, especially at…" He paused glancing at his watch. " 4 o'clock in the morning."

She shook her head with amusement and lead the way. When they reached the door she unlocked it and faced him, "Even though walking me up here was completely unnecessary, thanks.

He let out a small throaty laugh, "You sound just like Gris'."

"Like father, like daughter right?"

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," He said waving goodbye. He walked down the hallway forcing himself not to turn around. He waited for the sound of her door closing, but when it ever came he turned back around and saw Christina standing in the same spot, biting her lip.

"Greg?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" He asked at the expression on her face.

"I…I just – I wanted to say thank you for this. You're the first coworker that I've talked to outside of work. It's like everyone is walking on eggshells around me." Greg knew she wasn't finished and waited for her to continue. "Warrick is polite, but barely makes it to small talk, Hodges walks the other way when I come near, Ecklie has been an ass since he found out he got duped, Sara won't come near me and gets this expression like she's scared when she walks past and Nick literally avoids me at all costs! You and Catherine are the only ones being near decent! I feel like everyone thinks I'll rat on them if I overhear a conversation, not that Dad would even care mind you! Hell, he breaks rules too!"

In one swift motion, he stepped just a few inches away from her and placed a light peck on her cheek. "Any time," Greg quietly whispered while he was still next to her ear. With that, he left, waiting to descend the stairs until he heard her door open and close.

After that, Greg made a big effort to talk to Christina whenever he saw her. Catherine did the same after he talked to her, and Sara was making a supreme effort to be nice. Warrick lightened up considerably, and soon the whole lab was giving Christina her deserved warm welcome.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Greg decided to confront Nick on his odd behavior. "Hey Nicky! You gotta second?"

"For you Greggo? Sure," Nick said snapping off his latex gloves.

"What's been up with you? Why don't you talk to Christina? Usually you're the first to welcome a new arrival," He asked, leaning against a wall.

Nick threw his head back laughing. "I'm surprised you ain't following my lead! You've seen her. Damn…" He smirked. "They don't make 'em like that anymore."

"What does that have to do –"

"I refuse to risk my job by getting associated with the boss's daughter. You know how my relationships turn out. An ugly breakup or me getting arrested," He laughed again.

Greg took a deep breath and came the realization of what he was doing. Christina was Grissom's daughter and Grissom was his boss. Plus, coworker relationships weren't exactly smiled upon. He didn't want to think of the consequences that might come about if something were to happen with him and Christina. While walking out of the room, he physically smacked his own forehead for assuming that they would be together romantically in the first place.

"Beating yourself up again Greg?" Christina smiled a radiant grin, walking up to him.

"My favorite pastime," He sighed, not meaning to sound so depressed.

"Are you ok?" She asked, a curious twinkle in her eye that made Greg want to kiss her on the spot. Her inquiries were always so genuine and filled with such a naturally maternal instinct that he didn't understand how he'd lived the first 26 years of his life without her.

"Yeah. I just did something stupid," He answered straightening up.

"Doesn't surprise me…" She mumbled sarcastically, just loud enough for him to hear. After sharing a quick laugh, she continued. "Well, Dad wants us to head over and check out a scene."

"Us? As in you and me? Working on a case together?" He answered without thinking.

"Yeah, everyone else is already wrapped up, and Dad said you weren't especially busy at this point, so he signed us on together. Is that bad?" She asked worried she'd offended him in some way.

"No! It's just that…ummm…I didn't think….Ya know what? I have no idea what I was going to say. I'm ready to go now. You?" He said not being able to come up with a good excuse for his reaction.

"Let's head out," She responded still looking slightly skeptical.

This was another problem that the young male CSI had not foreseen. Who knew how he'd act with Christina with him on a case? Would he work just as proficiently as always or would he become distracted? At this point, he didn't have a choice and just decided that if absolutely necessary he'd talk to Grissom and ask not to be paired with her from now on….though the lie he would use to reason his request completely eluded him at this moment.


	2. Fannysmackin'

**(A/N: Ok, I've gotten like 2 reviews on this story and those people are appreciated greatly, but I don't think I will post a new chapter after this until I've gotten quite a few more reviews from other people. Let say 3 or 4 different people that haven't commented before. I don't see much point in posting up it all here if people aren't even going to enjoy. I don't mean to sound bitchy, but I'm just picky lol. Love you all. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2: Fannysmackin'

The case fortunately hadn't been ruined by working with such a major distraction on Greg's part, but it had taken quite a bit of extra effort to stay focused just on the task at hand, which thankfully hadn't been too severe (a few million worth of diamonds stolen from a vault).

"Wow this has been the easiest case that I've ever worked..." Greg laughed at the multiple fingerprints and video evidence left at the scene.

"Good job you two," Grissom said standing next to Christina. "Call the DA office and let them know what you got. I'm off early tonight, so if you need to reach me, just call."

"What, got a hot date Grissom?" Greg teased. His boss kissed Christina on the forehead, gave Greg one of "those" looks, and left in an obvious hurry.

Christina was smiling staring at her father as he walked out the door. "He didn't always used to be so happy. I was the only one he had…but now he has you guys. I'm happier than a alcoholic in a liquor store."

"Well, we're just as happy to have him."

Greg, Catherine, Greg, and Christina decided to go out to dinner that night with each other. As soon as they entered the Mirage Casino they let all the stresses or strains go so that they could just have a good night. Christina noticed Catherine casually touching Warrick and sitting rather close.

As Greg drove Christina home, she spoke up, "How long have Cath and Warrick been together?"

"Together? They're not…at least they haven't said anything to us anyways," Greg shrugged.

"Oh – Damn!" Christina said balling up her hands into fists.

"What?" Greg asked wondering if he'd said something he wasn't supposed to.

"I just always do that! I end up opening my big mouth and revealing things I shouldn't have. God damn Behavioral Analysis!"

Greg stayed silent, a dumbfounded look spreading across his face. "Huh?" He finally breathed when Christina had calmed.

"Oh, well on top getting my credentials to become a CSI, I got a degree in behavioral analysis, so I notice about the deeper meanings in people's habits and motions. For example, I'm good at noticing when two people are romantically involved or when people are lying," She explained with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So, what have you gotten from me?" Greg said, wondering how much she knew.

At that moment, they pulled up to the driveway outside of Christina's apartment. She gave him a wink and stepped out of the car. He began following as usual, to walk her up to her door.

"Thanks again Greg –"

"Yeah, yeah I know, even though this was completely unnecessary," He finished for her.

The next few seconds were a blur. Somehow, Christina had made a motion for her keys and both of them moved their positioning. The result was Christina back against the wall, Greg against her, both their lips pulling at each other's. How they got in this position didn't matter, but now that they were there, neither cared. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She reacted by coiling her arms around his neck. All of the sudden, Christina pulled away, tears beginning to stream down her face.

At first, Greg was so dazed from the kiss that he didn't realize what had happened. They both stood for a moment, catching their breath. "I'm sorry Greg. I shouldn't have," Christina sobbed.

"Why not?" He whispered stepping closer and cupping her cheek with his hand.

"It's not that I didn't want to! God, I wanted it more than anything. We just – We can't Greg," She cried harder, opening her door and entering her apartment.

The next three days were met with silence and loneliness. An eerie feeling was in the entire lab, and Greg couldn't put his finger on the source. Christina was avoiding him, not even taking the same hallway as him at the same time, so there was no chance they would run into each other. If they caught each other's eyes, she would hurry off or often burst into tears, running to the nearest private location.

Finally, after not being able to talk to her for such a period of time, he had to make it possible. She was standing next to the vending machine, grabbing something to drink and while she wasn't paying attention, Greg grabbed her by the arm, tugging her into an empty interrogation room.

"Ok, what's been going on? You can't ignore me forever," Greg said blocking the exit in case she had any idea of making a quick getaway.

"Really? I thought I was doing a pretty good job…" She muttered looking away from his gaze.

"Christina, I like you and I think you feel the same way," He said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what we feel Greg it's wrong! We work together!" She retorted pulling her shoulder away from his grasp.

"Look at Catherine and Warrick! They work together. Look at Grissom and Sara!" He argued. Christina shot her head around, glaring at Greg. "Yeah I know about them. You're not the only one who took behavioral analysis."

"I'm not going to jump off a bridge just because everyone else is doing it," She leaned against the table, facing him once again, but still avoiding his eyes.

"Look, I'm getting off shift. Just come to dinner with me, please," He pleaded stepping a bit closer.

Tears began leaking from her chestnut eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered, pushing past him and rushing out the door.

The day hadn't been great. A case that the whole team was stressing about, was nagging at him and he just wanted to go home, but at the last minute, Sofia called him to pick up a sweater from a liquor store nearby. To save some time, he cut through an alleyway, praying that the night would just soon be over.

As he drove past a turn point, he thought he saw something strange in his peripheral vision so, on a hunch, he put the car in reverse and drove back a ways. A group of people, all wearing black hoodies, were kicking and beating at something on the ground. When Greg's eyes adjusted a bit more to the darkness outside, he saw that it was a person the people were attacking.

"Control, control, this is CSI Sanders. I need some help," Greg said into his radio.

"Control, go with your information," a voice said back to him.

"Okay, I got an assault in progress one alley south of Casino Central Drive, cross street Shane," He told them in a rushed voice.

"How many suspects involved?"

"Multiple suspects. Could be the guys who've been doing it all night," Greg said knowing it was the people they were after.

"The closest unit has a five-minute ETA. Rolling code three. Are they armed?"

Greg was getting more anxious as he saw the gang continue to brutalize the man on the ground, while they still had no idea that a CSI was watching. "I don't know. I don't know. Ma'am, please, listen. You got to get here quicker than this." Some more words were said from dispatch, but Greg wasn't listening anymore. He was mentally deciding what to do next. 5 minutes was an awful long time, and this poor man could be long dead by then.

Not wanting to have to wait for backup, he shifted into drive and turned down the alleyway. Flashing his headlights, siren, and beeping his horn all at once, he slowly drove down the path. At first nothing happened, but then, as Greg had hoped, all but one of the attackers ran away, seemingly leaving the scene. That one person, continued beating the defenseless man, who was now screaming in agony.

Greg hoped that if he were to keep honking the horn, that he would just run away with the others, so he continued, until the man turned around. His eyes illuminated unnaturally by the brights on Greg's car. He froze, unsure of what to do next. Then rather quickly, the man ran to the side of the rode, picked up a rock and looked as if he was about to smash in the head of the bleeding man on the ground, but then he turned and ran towards Greg.

He stepped on the accelerator for mere seconds, striking the man to the ground. Greg didn't move, the fear he'd had still pricking at the back of his neck. It remained quiet until the sound of glass shattering began striking all around him. The window to his left smashed and a pair of hands tugged at him, yanking his body through the opening. At first adrenaline kicked in and he tried as hard as he could to get free, but there were just too many people.

While he still could stand, they shoved him into the nearby chain-link fence, his head striking it roughly, cutting through his skin. The rest of the attackers returned continuing their assault, forgetting the previous victim and moving on to Greg. On the ground, he felt their thick shoes, striking his ribs, face, legs, entire body over and over again. The attacks began to lessen, but Greg's vision was starting to blur and darken. Through his swollen eyes, he saw a man in a Halloween pig mask stand over him, and spit right onto Greg's vest. He began walking away and as he did so, Greg reached over scratching his ankle slightly.

The attackers car peeled out of the lot, scraping along side the SUV as it left. Greg saw it happen and then everything went black.

Christina stepped into her father's office. "Dad?" She asked knocking slightly on the doorframe.

"Come on in sweetheart," He called setting down the book he'd been reading. "What's the matter?"

"How did you know something was wrong?" She asked more as a detour than for the actual answer.

"I'm your father. I know everything. Now, I'm guessing this has something to do with how you've been acting towards Greg the past few days," He noted aloud.

Christina smiled, forcing back tears. She began thinking that coming to her father about this may not have been the best idea. After all, he was deeper into the same situation that she was. She opened her mouth, hoping an answer would spill out on it's own, but before she was forced to say anything, a ring sounded in the room. Grissom pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Grissom here," He answered. "Oh, Sara. What's up?" His face had brightened considerably, then almost immediately gone grim. Christina felt a wave of dread pour over her body. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew it was bad. Grissom tried to keep his face strong, but he could tell that he was looking wary. She picked up on his effort. "We'll be right there," He said closing the phone and standing.

"Dad, what's going on?" She vocalized.

He paused for a moment, sighing. "It's Greg…"


	3. The Road to Recovery

**A/N: Ok, since you asked so nicely and sweetly, I have posted the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. Leave me love please! I worked hard on this one, again the underlined sentences are taken straight from the script. If you are interested I have a website that has all of the episode scripts of CSI and other shows as well. Message me and I'll send you the link!)**

__

_**The Road to Recovery**_

Greg had woken with paramedics surrounding him, talking in loud voices, asking him stupid questions, which he knew were routine to make sure there was no brain damage. Right after they assessed that he was ok, they moved on to help other paramedics with the other victims.

Sara came, kneeling next to him talking to him. He rattled off the things that had happened during his attack and she collected the evidence under his fingernails, on his vest and then all of the sudden left his side. Although he was happy Sara had come, he wished that Christina was the one kneeling next to him.

Christina pushed through the caution tape, not bothering to show the cop her CSI badge. "Why isn't there a medic on Greg?" She asked Sara, who had just came from his side. Fearing the worst, she waited eagerly for her answer.

"He's been stabilized. Christina, he's going to be okay," She said a touch of sympathy in her eyes. Sara looked at Christina in a new light and all the fear she'd seen her with vanished. All she saw now was a young, eager CSI who cared very much for her coworker, a mirror image of a young Sara Sidle. "Do you want to see him?"

Christina nodded, and walked over to Greg. The teardrops began to roll down her cheeks when she saw his condition. She knelt next to him, unsure of what to say or if he was even awake. "Christina?" He moaned opening his swollen eyes very little.

"I didn't think you could see me," She answered, struggling to keep the sobbing noises out of her voice.

Greg could tell, but didn't acknowledge it. "I can't…I was just hoping it was you," he said sweetly.

She put her hand in his, and carefully stroked his hair away from his face. "How bad is it?"

"It hurts like a bitch, but it's better now that you're here," He said squeezing her hand lightly. At this she couldn't help but let the tears go. Greg could hear her sobs, but felt useless to help her. "Shhh," He tried calming. When the ambulance finally pulled up and they loaded Greg in on the stretcher, Christina went with him, sitting at his side the entire time.

For almost the first whole day, Greg was asleep, induced by painkillers and other sorts of medications. Christina stayed at his side, not wanting to miss him waking up. "Christina, honey you need to get some sleep…or food at least," Catherine said coming in the door behind her.

"Cath, it's my fault. If I had just gone to dinner with him, then he wouldn't have gone to get that God Damn sweater and none of this would have happened!" Christina cried, finally admitting what she'd been thinking as soon as she'd heard Greg had been hurt.

"You can't see it that way. I'm sure that's not what Greg would think and he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this," She comforted. "Gris' is on his way in here. I figured you'd want to know before hand." With a few silent confirmations, Catherine left the room, and almost right after Grissom walked in.

"How is he?" He asked, standing beside his daughter.

"He hasn't woken up yet. Dad, please tell me you caught those sons-a-bitches," She said with hostility, letting go of Greg's hand so that her father wouldn't notice.

"Oh, we're close. Greg got a piece of one of the attackers and he noticed the paint scraping on the car, which is very helpful," He explained. "I know you care for him Christina."

She looked up, unsure of his meaning. The last thing she wanted to discuss with her father was her feelings for a man. "Of course I care for him. He's my coworker and the only one who really treated me nicely when I came here," She covered hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Is that as deep as it goes then?" Grissom asked, but before she could answer a stirring came from the hospital bed.

"Eww…that's gross," Greg said. "Really bad taste in my mouth…" He said after seeing the looks on Christina and Grissom's faces. The room stayed silent for a few seconds. Greg and Christina looked into each other's eyes. "Hey," He whispered.

"Hey," She said back in the same low voice. She took his hand inconspicuously and gave it a small squeeze. "Dad needs to talk to you so I'll be out in the hall."

Greg was hesitant in letting her go, but Grissom was already standing right there so it didn't seem like he had much choice. Christina waited in the hall, deciding to take this opportunity to go grab something to eat from the hospitals vending machines. Stocking up on coffee, and cheap granola bars, she waited outside of the room until her dad came out. "I think he needs you right now," He said before giving his daughter a small tight hug, and then walking away.

Greg's eyes were thick with moisture. "Are you ok?" She asked sitting in her place once again.

He wiped the tears away very quickly. "I'm just worried about how my mom will react," He explained.

"She's the worrier right?" Christina said recalling an earlier conversation. Greg nodded. "Look, Greg. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"I understand why you did. Don't apologize. Please, don't," He begged, taking her hand and touching her cheek softly, pushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You were right though…I do feel the same way…" She said wiping the salty mixture off of her face.

Greg's face broke into a crooked smile and he pulled himself up as much as possible. "That's what I've been waiting to hear," He said, touching her chin slightly and angling her gaze towards him.

Their lips touched for the second time ever, in a gentle caring kiss. The warmth of Christina's tear stained lips soon heated up Greg's cold swollen ones. He wined from the pressure. "I'm sorry," She apologized stroking his forehead again.

"Worth it," He laughed, sitting up slightly, leaning against a surplus of pillows.

Greg remained in the hospital for another 3 days, Christina with him the entire time while he dealt with cops, and other CSI wanting to know what had happened that night, and the circumstances surrounding the man he'd hit, who had died during surgery. On the day he was to be released, the man he'd saved had come and spoke to him, lightening Greg's depression greatly, with his words of gratitude. "You saved me. Thank you," The words rang through his ears, giving him a better attitude towards the whole situation.

Right as Greg finished getting together his things, Christina came through the door with a bag in hand. "You are my savior…" He groaned, the smell of fast-food filling his nostrils. He limped forward until Christina met him and pecked her on the lips gratefully.

"I figured you'd want some real food after all that hospital crap."

Soon after, both heard the door opening and they separated from their close proximity quickly, in fear of Ecklie. Sighing when they saw that it was only the doctor, Christina continued to pack Greg's things as he set out his food to eat. "Dr. Molstead, thanks for everything you did this week," Greg said shaking the man's hand.

"Glad to help Mr. Sanders, but since you insist on leaving there are a few things you should know to do at home," The man said handing Greg a package. "That has bandages and your pain medication. The abrasions must have their bandages changed every other day. Also, I urge you to have someone monitoring you every few hours while you sleep. With your head injuries I don't think it wise to stay alone. Do you have a roommate?"

"I'll be with him," Christina said nonchalantly, zipping up the backpack that she'd brought for Greg from his apartment when she'd run out right with his damaged car after he'd woken up.

Greg faced her, his eyes wide with astonishment. They hadn't spoken anything about Christina staying with him, and the subject hadn't even come up until this moment, but before he could find the voice to point this out, they were standing on his front doorstep.

"When did we decide that you were to be my caretaker?" Greg asked, carefully walking through his apartment and setting himself on the couch, stretching out.

"Well, you're stubborn and I wasn't going to let you stay alone and risk falling into unconsciousness in your sleep. Why? Don't you want me to stay with you in your nice quiet, empty apartment…so we're alone?" She smirked sitting on the couch next to him.

Sensually, she trailed her finger up his leg, starting at the knee. Small tingling sensations were left where she touched. Greg's breath caught in his throat when the digit skipped over his waist and started again on his thinly dressed chest. Further it moved until she found his cheek, which had turned a beat red under the black and blue marks.

Running her palm over the smooth skin, the teasing was gone from the moment, but she continued. Their faces were close, near touching. Greg leaned in smelling the freshly washed, still damp hair that hung limply around her face. The scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and he leaned in farther laying little kisses along her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," She moaned leaning her body on his more.

"Ouch," He hissed clutching the spot on his chest that she'd accidentally hit.

"Damn it. Sorry," She said placing a very soft kiss on the location. "Well you know what that means then."

"That we'll just have to be very careful in bed?" Greg prompted knowing what she was going to say.

"Nice try. No fooling around until you're all healed up," She said sitting a few inches farther from him. Greg grunted in disappointment praying that he'd miraculously be healed all of the sudden. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

Greg simply yawned, confirming her statement. "Only if you come with me," He said. She was about to open her mouth to argue, but he continued quickly, "Just to sleep. Don't leave me alone please." He'd used the guilt trip. There was no way she'd say no.

With a nod, they both went into the bedroom, Christina changing her clothes in the bathroom, so as to not tease Greg with her body. After, they settled under the warm, soft cotton blankets.

Greg fell asleep easily, enjoying the feeling of Christina's arm coiled over his chest carefully avoiding his injuries. Soon, Christina heard Greg's unlabored breathing beside her, signaling his sleep. She kissed his bare chest and wondered how to explain this to everyone at work, but before the real severity of their situation set in, she fell asleep.

The time to wake came quickly. It was about 6 p.m. when Christina began to stir. Greg was tossing and turning, creating quite a ruckus. "Shhh. Greg, it's ok. You're ok. Calm down," She soothed as he fretted. When he'd calmed down, she covered him up and put him back to bed. First thing she did was head out into the living room and grab her phone to call Grissom. "Hey Dad. The doctor wants someone to stay with Greg for a while, so I can't make it in for a few days," She said when he answered.

"Ok, we have plenty of people, someone can cover. How's he doing?" The concern showing in his voice.

"He was stirring a bit just now. I checked on him every couple of hours while he was sleeping, and he'd toss and turn a little, but nothing major," She said making sure her father didn't know she'd actually slept in the same room, let alone the same bed as him.

"Take good care of him hun. We need our two best CSI back here as soon as possible."

They hung up and Christina headed back into the room, standing at the door frame to watch Greg as he slept. His hair was tussled around sloppily on his head and Christina held back a laugh. Her father could know about her feelings, and through him Sara would most definitely know. Other than that, Christina was at a loss for what to do.

Less than a week later, Greg had improved dramatically. His walking was less struggled and his head no longer needed the bandages that he'd had. They were in the bathroom, Greg sitting on the counter, shirt off waiting for Christina to help him change his dressings when she decided to bring up the topic that had been on her mind since the hospital.

"What are we going to tell everyone? I mean, I'm sure everyone's gonna be wondering why I was here at your house for so long," She spoke, carefully peeling off the tape that held the dressings on his chest.

"The truth. That you were nursing me back to health after my tragic accident," He smirked tilting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. He kissed her for a while before Christina pulled away to finish up.

"Yes, but these are CSI. They're not that stupid and they're going to figure things out. Ecklie is going to get suspicious and what will happen when he finds out that we're more than just temporary roommates?" Christina said covering one of his cuts with disinfectant. He drew back slightly at the stinging, but let her continue cleaning the wound.

"Then, he finds out and we take it from there. If he cares that much, then I'll move to swing shift and that'll be the end of it," He said giving it a final tone.

"No, I can change shifts, since you've been there longer and you can stop being so damn stubborn," Christina said giving the same look Grissom does when he's done arguing. "Now, hold still, I'm almost done."

She placed the thin bandage over the wound that had healed rapidly and wouldn't need the covering much longer. Without being able to help it, she traced it with her finger, letting it linger over his smooth chest muscles. Greg smirked, wrapping his legs around her hips, pulling her in against her will.

"No, Greg you're still hurt," She argued afraid of hurting him more.

"I beg to differ."

He silenced any complaints or worries that she was going to vocalize, by covering her lips with his. It wasn't long before Christina melted into him, letting herself be taken away by the kiss. Soon, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Greg hopped down from the counter, and picked her up, switching their positions. Her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly. With his shirt already removed, Christina could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Suddenly, her clothes were searing her flesh and they both knew that they had to be removed.

Both of the rest of their clothing littered the path to the bedroom, and Christina fell back against the sheets. Greg crawled on top of her, kissing her neck down to her bare chest through the valley in between her breasts. She arched her back up, letting out a small sigh of happiness. They moved together in perfect rhythm, kissing, grinding, and making love for hours. When both had found their release at the same time, the fell against each other, a sweaty pile of bodies, continuing to hug, kiss, and caress each other until they both fell asleep.


	4. A Pill a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

Greg woke first, Christina sleeping heavily her hair sprawled on his chest. He pulled away from her and got out of the bed, hoping to surprise her when she woke, with a large breakfast…in the evening. About two hours later, he set the bed tray on her lap, a rose in the vase next to her plate and cup of coffee. Kissing her forehead, and pushing the hair out of her face, she began to stir.

"Wakie, wakie," He cooed softly next to her. She opened her eyes to the magnificent presentation of food.

"And we didn't do this earlier because…?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ha, you say I'm the stubborn one!" He laughed. "Eat, drink be merry. I didn't make all this food just to look at ya know."

"You _made_ all this? I didn't know you could cook Mr. Sanders," She said wrapping the sheet up and around her uncovered chest before, attacking her food.

"Yeah, well there's quite a bit about me that you didn't know, I'm sure, but we can fix that. Ask me any question at all," He said sipping out of a glass of orange juice.

"It would take way to long to ask all the questions on my mind! We don't have the time," She said speaking the truth. "I do have to go home eventually you know."

"Why?" He asked forgetting that she lived somewhere else.

Christina turned to him, her fork making a loud clang when she dropped it onto her plate. This had been a surprise to the both of them. She wasn't sure of how to answer his question. Her heart was telling her to get out of bed, and move her things into his apartment pronto, but her mind was telling her to take 4 steps back and look at what she'd already gotten herself into. "Greg, I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I'm not saying never! It just doesn't seem right at this point."

"That sounds familiar. I seem to recall you saying something like that before and look where we ended up then," He argued recalling the conversation they'd had in the interrogation room the night of the accident. "Let's move in together. That way you can ask me every question that comes to mind and we won't run out of time."

He was right and they both knew it, but Christina, again, was worried about the consequences. First off, she would have to tell her father, and that would be a difficult conversation in itself. They'd only technically been together a week, though the attraction had been there much longer and how would that look to the outside world?

"Ok…" She whispered, almost afraid to speak the words that she wanted to so dearly. "Let's do it."

Before setting any final plans to move her things into his apartment, Christina decided that they'd have to sit and have a talk with Grissom. So, on their first day back to work, they went straight to his office. He was talking to Ecklie, who came out of the room with a very upset look on his face. He left in a hurry, but not before throwing a disgusted look at Christina. She held Greg back from attacking him, and dragged him into her father's office.

"Good to have you guys back and not a moment too soon. We're swamped today," Grissom greeted, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, before we get to a case Dad, we need to talk," She said sitting down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You probably already know what I'm about to say…part of it anyways."

"If you are insinuating that I already know about your and Greg's relationship, then yes I do know what you are about to say," Grissom answered.

Greg was a little surprised but Christina simply put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Papa," She said referring to a name that she used when she felt guilty. "We didn't become anything worth mentioning until that first night at the hospital."

"But you'd set in motion that outcome the day you'd met. I saw it in Greg's eyes," He said, Greg turning red.

"So you knew this whole time?" Greg asked, sitting beside Christina.

"You could say that."

"Ok, well here's something you probably don't know, but I'm afraid to say it to my girlfriend's father, so I'll let her say it," Greg rambled using the term "girlfriend" for the first time with Christina. She blushed looking at him with a schoolgirl grin on her face.

"Ummm…I'm not sure I'd like to say it either…" She said, hoping he already knew. When Grissom sat there, completely unaware of what they had to say, she continued. "Whew…ok. We're moving in together."

She'd said it quickly and loudly, hoping that he'd take it well. Grissom sat staring at the two, his jaw slightly open. His eyes flickered back and forth between Christina and Greg, not really registering what he'd just heard, but knowing enough to realize that his daughter, was deeply involved with someone. A million and a half thoughts raced through his mind all at once, but he knew that Greg was a respectable man and a good guy that he should be able to trust with his daughter. Nonetheless, it was daddy's little girl all grown up and hard to face.

Swallowing his pride he spoke, "I understand. When is this move to take place? I'd like to help you with your things Christina."

Now it was Christina's turn to be shocked. The couple's jaws dropped, not being able to believe that they'd just heard the words come out of her father's mouth. "Well, we weren't sure. Honestly, I thought it was going to take much more convincing out of you…" She said.

"Christina, you are an adult. I don't dictate your life anymore. Set a date and I'll be there," He said with a smile on his face. "In the mean time, we should keep you two separate in cases, and lie low for a little while will you? We don't need to give Ecklie an excuse to fire you."

"What should we tell him when I give out my change of address?" Christina asked. "He's going to assume things Dad…"

"You give him too much credit Nina," Grissom said referring back to an old nickname that he'd used to her while she grew up. "Simply tell him that you weren't comfortable living on your own in a new city and that you were paying too much for your current rent. Upon hearing of your struggles, Greg offered you to stay with him, since you've become such good friends."

"Told you…" Greg muttered to Christina.

"Now, Christina we just got a call about a DB downtown. Go get Nick and you guys will work on that together. Greg, Warrick is waiting for you so you guys can check out a supposed suicide at the Tangiers," He said.

They left the room, Christina worried about working with Nick and Greg happy that everything seemed to be turning out right.

As soon as Greg got into the car with Warrick, Warrick gave him an odd look. "What?" Greg laughed wondering what he'd done.

"You and the boss's daughter huh?" He laughed, starting the car and heading towards the strip.

"What?" Greg asked surprised by the surprised question.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find out? Give us some kudos Greg. It was pretty obvious," He said in a slightly critical tone.

"Yeah, well it's not like we're the only secret relationship in the department…" Greg said giving him a knowing look.

"Well, I won 50 bucks off of you!" Warrick exclaimed happy.

"How?" Greg asked confused.

"I bet that Christina would end up with you and Sofia had bet that Nick would break and it would be him," He explained.

"Well, I'm glad to help…I think…" Greg not sure whether to be happy that Warrick had won or upset that Sofia had bet against him.

Christina was iffy about working with Nick, and worried about how his attitude towards her would affect their working environment. After asking a few people where he was, she found him in the break room finishing up a cup of coffee. "Hey Nick," She greeted before he looked up from the newspaper he had been looking at.

"Hey Christina, what's up?" He asked throwing aside the paper and throwing the paper cup away.

"Dad says we're on the case downtown together, so I'm ready to head out when you are," She said not knowing how to react to his friendly attitude.

"Sounds good. Let's go," He said.

They drove and talked like old friends and, frankly, it threw Christina way off. She had been expecting awkward silences and brief conversations that simply passed the time. Instead, she got in depth conversations the whole drive to the crime scene as well as an insight as to who Nick Stokes was as a person.

That night, when both Greg and Christina got off shift, she was much more relaxed then she had been originally. She'd gotten home first, happy to have made headway in her case as well as broken the ice with Nick. Finally, things in her life seemed less drama-filled and like they were coming together. Greg came home, less happy, but not in an all-together bad mood. "What's the matter?" Christina asked, knowing automatically that something was wrong.

He sighed and told her the story, sitting in the recliner in his living room. To begin the explanation, he explained the first conversation he'd had with Nick about why he was acting strangely. When he'd concluded, Christina looked at him, then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Glad you think that this is so funny…" He mumbled.

"Oh no, baby I wasn't laughing at the bet thing," She said coming over to him and straddling his lap, kissing him on the forehead. "It's just that it all makes sense now. Nick was acting so normal today and I didn't get it, but now I know it's because I'm with you! He doesn't have to worry about me falling for him, so he's more comfortable around me."

"Yeah, well I'm glad that Warrick ended up winning the bet…" Greg whispered.

Move in day ended up being a little less than a month later. Grissom stood there, next to Sara, shirt sleeves rolled up like that of an honest laborer. "That's a nice look on you," She cooed.

Grissom blushed and helped Greg carry a dresser from the back of the truck. Christina and Sara stood to the side, each watching their own men lift the hefty load. "We sure know how to pick 'em," Christina laughed staring intently at Greg's biceps which were exposed from the black tank top he was wearing to escape the heat of the triple digit Las Vegas weather.

"Fantastic taste…" Sara faded off staring at her own boyfriend.

They each helped bringing in smaller things like boxes and bags of her clothes and such, placing them in the living room. Christina stepped aside and made some lemonade, stopping her father and boyfriend to give them the refreshments, while outside. "What would I do without you?" Greg asked pecking her on the cheek.

"Crash and burn?" She offered. She smiled, but quickly her grin fell and she collapsed.

"Christina!" Grissom called to his daughter. Greg lifted her and lied her on the couch inside, while Sara grabbed a cold wet cloth and Grissom continued to panic, as he tried finding the cause for her fall. "Christina, Christina? Wake up sweetheart," He whispered. Sara came back with the cloth and he took it from her, patting his little girl's forehead.

Greg stood back, pacing waiting for her to show some sign of consciousness. She began to stir and he rushed to her side, careful not to knock Grissom out of the way. "Ow…" She breathed placing her hand on her stomach. She felt fine other than a slight tingle in her stomach and a dizziness in her head.

Pushing the sweaty hair from her face, Greg spoke, with concern in his voice, "Are you all right? Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. It's probably just the heat. If I stay inside for a while I'll be ok," She reassured, trying to sit up.

"I still say we take you to the doctor, just to be sure," Grissom said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Dad…" She groaned at the trouble. "Really I'm-"

"Hello. Doctor Kalamia? Yes, this is Grissom. My daughter just passed out and I'd like to have her checked out as a precaution," He said into the phone.

"I agree with your dad," Sara said sweetly. "He's not just being overprotective. Anyone would do it. Right Greg?"

Greg nodded his head and Christina mentally slapped him and gave him a glare. "You guys, I'm seriously fine…"

The doctor's office was too cheery to contain a bunch of sick people. Christina was into the room immediately and didn't have to wait longer then 5 minutes. She'd told everyone to wait for her so that she could be alone, but Greg and Grissom both refused adamantly and said that someone should accompany her. Sara pushed the boys aside, and put her arm around Christina's shoulders guiding her into the small white room.

"Thanks for this Sara. Protective men I have in my life," Christina laughed sitting on the covered bed and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah well, when they started arguing over who was going to go in with you, I figured you should have another girl in here rather then either of them," Sara said with a look on her face that said she knew what was going on.

"Why is that?" She asked not knowing herself what she was speaking of.

She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment the doctor came in, cutting off what would have been her explanation. "Are you Ms. Grissom?" She asked. Christina nodded, her stomach clenching when she saw the stethoscope.

Since she'd been little and her Grandfather had died, she'd never been comfortable with doctors and hospitals. It was a miracle that she'd been able to stomach it when Greg was hurt. Now that she was here, the one being checked up on, it bothered her. "Well, I'm Dr. Kalamia. I understand you had a fall?" She asked putting on pair of thinly framed glasses and getting ready to write on her clipboard.

"Not a fall per say. I passed out, but I'm sure it was just the heat…" She said hoping in vain that the doctor would just agree.

"That is common during this time of year, but just in case we should have some quick tests run. Now, have you had any nausea or sickness in the past few weeks?"

"A bit, but it's just every once in a while, when I wake up too early and haven't gotten enough sleep," She answered honestly.

"I see…any fatigue? Odd urinary or digestive function?" She probed.

"I've been a bit tired yes…and I've been going to the bathroom a little more often than usual, but I've been drinking a lot of water lately because of the weather," the excuse spilled from her lips without thought.

"Ok, we are going to start with a simple urine test and take things from there," Dr Kalamia explained.

After a normal checkup Christina relaxed her breathing once again and went to the bathroom with the small cup. Sara went back out into the waiting room and both Grissom and Greg stood quickly, ready for any news she could share. "She's fine. The doctor didn't say it was anything urgent. It could just be from the heat. You two need to calm down, or you'll stress Christina out!"

Grissom sat in a huff, hand propping up his face. Sara went behind him, massaging his shoulders carefully. He relaxed against the back of his chair, into her hands. The couple felt comfortable showing their relationship openly in front of Greg, now that they knew he was aware of them. He paced back and forth, wishing that Christina hadn't fainted and that they had no need to be here.

Christina was sitting back on the bed, by herself now, waiting for the Doctor to come back. She twiddled her thumbs, just trying to bide time until she could stroll out of here, telling everyone that everything was all right. For no reason, Greg's face popped into her head and she felt comforted. It had taken them a while to get together and now that they were, she wondered how things would progress. One day could they get married…have kids….start lives over again? Already they'd been through so much together and she didn't want to have to lose those memories, however bad they were. The opening of the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So, I-I'm fine right?" She stuttered.

"You are in perfect health and it seems that you were right and that it was the heat that got to you, but we also noticed something during your urine test…" The doctor trailed off.

"Something? What something?" Christina questioned loudly, beginning to panic.

"Were you aware that you are with child?"

**(A/N: hahaha…gotta love those endings. Ok, I was totally not going to take it in this direction. Matter of fact I was trying to avoid this direction, but it ended up being inevitable in my mind for how I wanted to end his fic (which is a long way off don't worry.) Keep coiling people in and thanks for the reviews I've been getting. Love you guys much and I've already got the next chapter written, a few reviews and maybe I'll post it up here a little quicker! Lol luv you!)**


	5. De Ja Vu

All of the common sense in Christina's mind left her and she didn't understand the Doctor's sentence. "With child?"

"The results of your test have shown us that you are about a month pregnant. That's why they heat effected you so drastically," She said a compassionate look on her face. "We will need to schedule some visits so that we can keep checking up and make sure that the pregnancy is running smoothly."

Without having any emotion on her face, she set the next appointment, gathered some fliers and shoved them into her purse. Like a robot, she walked out of the room, thanking Doctor Kalamia politely. The hallway seemed longer than before, and as she walked past the glowing, white walls, thoughts began pulsating in her brain. Yes, she had thought have maybe settling down and have children, maybe even with Greg, but now? She was merely 25, had finished college less than 2 years ago, and wasn't even married.

As quick as those thoughts came they vanished and were once again replaced by images of Greg and her father. Shame filled her heart and she feared how they would react. Greg, she was unsure of, but Grissom, she was sure that he would disapprove of her impulsive actions. He would be upset that all of the sudden, with no prior warning, he was going to be a grandfather. The feelings she'd had when she'd first admitted to being in a relationship with Greg came back and she hastily decided against telling anyone.

When she entered the lobby, she saw Sara massaging her father's shoulders a comfortable look in his eyes, and Greg pacing, biting his thumb's nail, very obviously nervous. He glanced up and saw Christina, the worry shining through his eyes. "What happened? You're completely normal, right?"

"Absolutely," She lied. "I was right. It was only the heat."

Grissom sighed with relief, getting up and kissing Christina on the side of her head. Greg took her hand staring her in the eyes. He wasn't sure about how much of the truth she was telling, but didn't speak aloud any of these thoughts. She just smiled a tired smile, and looked down at her feet. "Christina, after all this excitement I'm sure you're famished. How about you and I go get something to eat? Some girl time?" Sara offered.

"Sounds great…" She mumbled.

They'd gone back to the apartment and then Sara drove in her car, not to a place not too far away from the lab called Lily's Food 4 All, which she claimed was a great dinner spot, though Christina had yet to be convinced. They sat silently at first, Sara staring at her intently, waiting for her to be the first one to speak, but when she did not, she finally opened her mouth.

"Ok, so what did the doctor _actually_ say?"

"What are you talking about?" Christina inquired innocently, not wanting to explain anything to anyone. "I already told you what happened."

"Yes, but by the way you're acting I'm guessing there's more to it than you let on," She said quickly ordering her food from the waiter immediately after. Christina did the same and they both handed the menus the woman in the costume.

"Ok, so there's more. Sara…I know you know, please don't make me say it," She begged.

Sara smirked and patted the younger girl's shoulder. "So…how far along? About a month I'm guessing."

"Yeah. How did you know and I didn't know?" Christina asked.

"I've been a CSI a lot longer than you have. I noticed a lot of things. You have been sick often lately and just showing a lot of the characteristics of pregnancy. You're young, you didn't know any better," She shrugged. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I would never have an abortion, so that's completely out of the question and I can't give it up for adoption."

"You may have not been here very long, but I knew that about you Christina. I meant when are you planning on telling Greg. I'm assuming he's the father," Sara said with a smile.

"Of course he is…and I have no idea. I'm afraid of how he'd react! And dad…Oh God Papa…" She smacked her forehead.

"You know your father better than I do, but I am sure that Gil would understand. He's just that type of person. I mean he reacted fine to you and Greg moving in right?" Sara said. Christina nodded. "Then what's stopping him from being all right with this?"

"Moving in with someone is one thing. Giving birth is entirely different!" She said a little too loudly.

They talked for a while about random things, baby names, work, Ecklie, and for Christina it was nice to talk to a girl. Laughter filled the air around them and soon, it was like these two had been best friends for years. Sara was relaxed, thinking that she could easily have this girl in her life as a friend, and maybe in the future something of a stepdaughter. Christina wondered if her father and Sara would ever marry, but those thoughts were interrupted by Sara's cell ringing loudly.

"Sidle," She answered, wiping off her hand with a napkin. "Actually, I am –" Her sentence was cut off and she looked annoyed. "Fine! It'll take me a bit, but I'll be there soon." She slammed her phone shut and looked at Christina with an apologetic glance. "That was Cath. She wants me to run in and check out a DB over on Henderson. I'll drive you home real quick, then run over. I'm so sorry."

"I understand. Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing. But, the lab's only a few blocks from here, I'm sure I can get a ride. I should check up on some things anyway," Christina said waving her hand in dismissal.

"Are you sure? It's really no trouble," Sara said, placing some bills on the table and starting to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just see you later."

Sara nodded her head, before departing quickly, getting on her cell phone once again. Christina looked out the window, surprised to see darkness. The sun must have set sometime during their conversation. She picked up her completely unnecessary jacket, draped it over her arm and walked out into the warm night air. She knew that she had told Sara she'd find a ride, but it seemed completely pointless to bother someone who was at work when she was only a short walk from the lab. Her short heels clicked along the sidewalk, and soon, she found herself on a darker street. A few people would pass by every once and a while, but for the most part she was alone.

The dark seemed to get darker with every step she took, and an ominous feeling traveled through her bones, giving her the chills. The sound her footsteps were soon joined by the soft padding of tennis shoes. Christina looked carefully over her shoulder, and saw a tall man, who was a little over 6 feet tall, following behind her by about 10 feet. Quickening her step slightly, she kept walking, ignoring the man, but he kept pace with her. Gradually, she continued growing faster, until finally she panicked, breaking into a run. He ran behind her, and she sprinted, ignoring the pain caused by her shoes. Reaching into her pocket as she ran, she pulled out her small bottle of pepper spray, pivoting around quickly, and reaching out her hand, ready to shoot the painful liquid at the man.

Out of breath, she peered into the darkness, only to find the man had gone. Taking another quick look, she found nothing and dropped her hand. About to turn back around, she felt a grip on her arm, spin her and knock the bottle out of her grasp. Her mouth was covered, not letting her scream escape, and soon, she found herself being dragged into a nearby alley. Her kicking and flailing was pointless and soon she felt herself being slammed into a brick wall, pain shooting throughout her body, from her back to her head.

"Get off!" She managed to scream before a knife was put to her neck.

"Say another word, and I'll slit your throat before you have a chance to finish," A familiar sounding, low voice grumbled.

The knife was held to her throat, tearing at the top layer of skin slightly, but Christina felt nothing. She contemplated what to do next, but every idea, led to her lying in a bloody heap on the stone ground. Her clothes were being ripped apart quickly; her button up shirt, tearing apart and falling to the ground like it was tissue paper. Her long skirt was peeled up and she clenched her legs together, in fear of what was next to come. The blade on her throat was pushed a bit harder and she was being forced to take what he gave her.

Every second dragged on like hours and Christina felt every painful thrust tear into her like she was being split into pieces. Her eyes remained shut tight, opening only once, getting a full view of her attacker. His grip on her never slackened and as he raped her both physically and emotionally, he kept a smile on his face, like this was supposed to be fun for the both of them. Christina gasped as he pounded into her and realized that she knew this man. This man who was terrorizing her in the worst way possible, was someone from her past.

When he found his release with one final shudder, he pulled out of her, smacking her across the face a few times and letting her body fall to the ground in a pile. His feet met her stomach, striking her continuously and he brought the knife to her throat, but when Christina heard the sirens of a cop car race past, he left, leaving her towards the edge of the alley, next to her torn clothing. Feeling nothing but shame, pain, and embarrassment, she, for the first time through the whole ordeal, let herself cry.

The warm, salty tears spilled down her cheeks, pooling on the ground next to her face. Her phone began ringing in the background, but the sound quickly faded and she stared at the wall in front of her until she fell into oblivion.

**(A/N: Yes, a short chapter, but I liked writing it. Again, I wasn't trying for this direction, but it helps fit in, so I think I'm drawing up conclusions and if any of you read my DRAMIONE, it'll be a similar type out. A clue to the last chapter? Maybe going into the future…maybe not! Hahaha yea well it's a few chapters off from that, but anyways…leave me love!)**


	6. A Hospital Visit

Grissom was holding his cell phone to his ear as he entered the lab. "Sara. Have you seen Christina? I tried calling her but she didn't answer her phone."

"No, Catherine called me in so I left the restaurant. She said she'd find her own ride to the lab," She explained to him.

"How long ago was that?" Grissom asked, the worry seeping into his voice.

"About an hour and a half ago," She continued. "Check at the lab, I'm sure she's fine Gil." They hung up and Grissom went to every room asking everyone he could find if they'd seen Christina.

"I've been at this desk for the past 6 hours Grissom and she has not come through this door," The male receptionist told him, picking up his entrance log.

Grissom's mind was set into father/CSI mode. He called Greg, who became just as worried as Grissom was and soon was at the lab to help find his girlfriend. Without stopping to waste time, they drove off to the restaurant that Christina had last been seen at. "Oh yes. She left here on foot about 2 hours ago, maybe more. She went that way." A waitress said pointing to the left outside of the door.

"Thank you," Grissom said.

Greg was already at the door, wandering down the street with his phone out and a flashlight. He had been calling Christina over and over again since he'd heard she was missing and kept expecting her to pick up every time. Sara met him in the street, pulling up in her SUV.

"Anything?" She asked climbing out of the car.

"No," He asked shutting the phone and calling again.

They continued along the sidewalk, checking quickly down alleys with a flashlight. The sound of Kansas's song _Carry on my Wayward Son_ sounded faintly. "That's her ring tone!" Greg yelled running in the direction of the sound. Sara beat him to the spot, Greg and Grissom right behind.

The three looked on in shock at her state. Greg stood, backing against the wall, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He wanted to run over to Christina and hold her until she woke up, but was afraid that she wouldn't wake. Grissom yelled, his fingers to her neck searching for a pulse. "She's alive! Greg, you've got a phone. Call 911!" He stroked his daughter's hair back, while a stunned Greg pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Sara got her jacket and balled it up under Christina's head, holding Grissom's hand and trying to calm him. Christina's eyes flickered open for a quick second, then rolled into the back of her head. It seemed like ages, but when the ambulance finally got there, Grissom got in the back with his daughter, while Sara and Greg followed behind in separate cars. Grissom's eyes had literally been filled with tears, of anger and worry for his daughter. Greg sat speechless in the car, his mind zoned out, not knowing what was going on in his surroundings, just knowing that Christina had been hurt.

Everyone assembled in the lobby, now joined by Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and a few other office workers. They were all on edge, but did a good job not showing it, trying to keep their faces straight for Greg's sake. Grissom had long calmed down, but the paranoid boyfriend couldn't seem to sit down for longer than 30 seconds. The doctor came out and any chatter that had picked up in the area silenced, as all waited for the news.

"Christina is fine," the doctor addressed to the crowd. "She hasn't woken, but her injuries are minor and we expect her to be waking shortly. Visitors are welcome, but only 2 at a time max."

Grissom and Sara went in first, both coming out only after a few minutes. Sara had tears in her eyes and Grissom looked worn and older somehow. He nudged Greg towards the room and game a weak smile. Greg went in, everyone watching with sad eyes behind him. The room was dim, with only a light in a few of the corners. The EKG steadily beeped in the background, creating an eerie feeling. The doctor followed in behind him and closed the door.

Greg could take no more steps. He felt awkward. Christina had been there for him when he had been hurt and to see her now laying the bed, strapped to wires and cords, he felt weaker than when he himself had been the one hurt. "Christina?" He called quietly, hoping she was awake. The tears were already forming in his eyes.

"She's unconscious. When she woke to find people she knew looking over her, it put her into shock," the doctor explained when no answer was returned.

He walked over to the bedside, standing down and staring at her. Her hair had been brushed and laid flat since he'd seen her last, and her cuts and bruises were now covered with stitches and bandages. She was breathing on her own, and didn't seem to be in any critical condition, but she wasn't awake. This was what worried Greg. He wanted her awake, to reassure him and tell her that she was fine, it wasn't anything major. That she just tripped or something…even though he knew that wasn't the case.

"What exactly happened to her doc?" He mumbled, leaning in close to her, stroking her cheek and holding her hand.

"As I told her father, she was beaten repeatedly, the worst of the injuries being to her back and the sides of her stomach. Before or after the beating, possibly even during for all we can tell, she was sexually assaulted," He explained.

"R-raped?" He stuttered trying to process this information. Here was this girl he'd fallen for so quickly, brutalized and beaten to the point of unconsciousness and he could do nothing to ease her pain. "Jesus Christ…"

"So far as we can tell she's fine –"

"Fine?!? Are you joking? She was raped and beaten! Did you check to see if he'd left her with anything? I mean, he could've gotten her pregnant or given her some disease…please check her! Run tests, or whatever you have to please!" He rambled loudly to the doctor fearing the worst things that could happen.

"We are having tests run as we speak. I'll leave you two alone now."

Turning back to the bed where Christina lie, he felt fear creeping into his system and he wished she would just open her eyes, if only for a second. She shuddered a bit and Greg woke to full alert. He focused his eyes on her, waiting for the slightest signal of alertness. Finally, after much stirring, she awoke with a scream. "Get your hands off of me you bastard!!! Don't touch me! Noooo!" She shrieked. Greg, carefully touched her shoulders.

"Christina…Christina I'm here. It's Greg. Babe it's Greg!" He said loudly finally grabbing her attention.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "He wouldn't stop. Then the knife and…and Greg he wouldn't stop…" She cried, grabbing onto his shirt. He held her close to him, her head in his chest, as the liquid soaked through his shirt. Greg let his own tears fall onto the top of her head but wiped them away.

"It's over. It's over and we're going to find who did this to you," Greg comforted.

"Jake…Jake. Tell dad, he'll know…Jake," With that Christina began leaning back avoiding his eyes.

"I'll tell him," Greg assured. With another kiss to her forehead, he told her he'd be right back and he ran out into the lobby, to find Grissom standing, talking to Catherine. Sara had left, presumably to work on the case that she'd left to help find Christina, but Greg had expected this. "She's awake and Grissom, she said it was 'Jake'. She said you'd know what she meant."

Grissom looked like he was about to go on a rampage. He stormed towards the room, cell phone on his ear, and was speaking rapidly, his words nearly tripping over his tongue. "Find all the information on him, he'll have a record, but only on suspicion about 8 years back," Were the only words anyone could make out.

Christina felt like her insides were slowly dying, but she knew that her pregnancy was fine. She couldn't exactly explain it, but she knew that her baby was still healthy, as young as it was. The doctor had come in right after Greg left, checking on her, glad to see that she woke up. He explained the tests they were running.

"I'm a month pregnant already. Don't tell my father or anyone else. They don't know yet," Christina explained to him, twisting her blanket in her hands.

"No problem, but I advice you tell them soon. Mr. Sanders wanted me to run an immediate pregnancy test to make sure that the suspect didn't leave you pregnant. We checked on the baby, and everything seems to be in order still," He reassured quickly, as if knowing that Christina was going to ask next.

She nodded and leaned back watching the doctor leave. Soon after, she heard her father shouting in the hallway. _Greg must have told him then…_She looked down, wanting her mother to be there holding her hand. "Nina, it was Jake?" He yelled rushing through the door.

"I don't understand how he knew I was back in town…he must've been following me around, keeping tabs," She cried. Grissom came to her side, hugging his daughter tightly.

"They did a rape kit while you were out and we have DNA samples so we're set. He's going to jail this time Nina…" He said rubbing her back. "We just have to make sure he didn't leave you with anything. God knows I don't want you having his child."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Papa, I need to tell you something…"

Greg waited a bit, while the officers questioned him about what he'd observed at the scene. Then he went back to the room to ask Grissom and Christina who Jake was. Christina was crying and being comforted by her father when he entered. She looked up at Greg and shut her eyes afraid to look at him. Grissom whispered something into his daughter's ear and then got up, patting Greg on the back as he left.

"Christina?"

"I'm sorry Greg. You and dad were right. I should've been more careful," She apologized profusely.

"Who's Jake?" He asked sitting at the chair beside her. She sighed, wiping away the moisture that remained on her face.

"Greg, this isn't the first time this has happened to me…"

(A/N: Oooooh, cliffhangers…they feed me lol. Please keep reviewing you wonderful people hope you enjoyed. Um, I know this one was short too, but I've still got the next chaps written and I'll update within a few days with the right incentive… )


	7. Empty and Alone

Grissom walked out of the room, not as shocked as he'd expect to be after hearing that his daughter was pregnant with his employee's child. He stood outside of the door for a second, just meditating the idea of becoming a grandfather. At first, he felt old, but quickly the feeling changed to joy. He realized that his daughter wasn't married, nor had she been in this relationship for very long, but it was too late to care for those trivial matters. They seemed to honestly care for each other and that was really what mattered.

He went into the lobby, Catherine waiting for him. "We got a current address. 6 cop cars are ready to move out on your say so."

"My say so? Since when do I have authority regarding the police?" He asked, walking towards the door with Catherine at his side.

"Since you know the suspect better than any of these cops do and because the vic is your daughter, who everyone loves," She said handing him the walkie talkie.

Within a half an hour, there were cop cars surrounding the run down home, Grissom having called in the preparation. "Now he's a runner, any sign of problems he'll run. He's escalated since the last time, so don't be surprised if he's got a weapon on him."

Soon, an officer was knocking on the door and they broke it down when there was no response. Shielded officers went in first, weapons drawn. After searching the house for a half an hour, no one was home. They began the search for where he might have been and put out a broadcast, hoping that someone, somewhere would see him.

"What do you mean? You've been raped before?" He asked feeling sick.

"By the same person…his name is Jake McAllister. We dated for a little while when we were teenagers, while I stayed down here, then he went all psycho on me and stalked me after we broke up. He raped me and the bastard used a condom, so we had no DNA evidence and I couldn't get the case to stand up in court," She explained, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling, tears dripping down the corners of her eyes.

"Twice?? Jesus, Christina I didn't know…why didn't you tell me?"

"It was in my past and that's where I wanted it to stay. Just like I want to forget this ever happened," She said knowing that it wasn't going to be the case.

"Christina, I don't think that's how it's going to work this time. He didn't use a condom, and while that's good for the DNA evidence, we don't know what he left you with. God, you could be pregnant or have an STD," He said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Greg, I can guarantee you 100 that Jake did not get me pregnant…" She moaned leaning back and clutching her stomach.

"You don't know that. Or did the doctor already get the tests done?"

"No, I just...hun, I was already pregnant before he raped me…" She said slowly, thankful that she could reveal her little secret, rather than letting it hang over her head like an evil ominous cloud.

At first he said nothing, just sitting in the same spot, not blinking and barely breathing. His mouth dropped open and he stared. Christina's eyes had been closed tightly, waiting for his verbal response, but when it didn't come, she opened one eye carefully. "How did this happen?"

"I don't think I need to go through 'the talk' with you Greg. You know perfectly well how it happened," She said getting frustrated by his response.

"Are you going to keep it?" He said hoping she was against abortion.

"Yes."

"Who else knows?" He asked wondering who he was able to talk to about this.

"I told Sara first, and I just told dad. I was waiting to tell anyone else until I told you about it. Whoever you want to tell now is your decision," She said shrugging.

"I don't understand Christina, we were safe weren't we?"

"Greg, you know that nothing's full-proof…"

"But –"

"Maybe you should go Greg," She interrupted.

"I'm not trying to –"

"Please Greg! Just – Just go," She said her eyes filling with tears. Not wanting to upset her any further, he reluctantly left. He heard her crying from outside the door, but was at a loss for what he could do.

Thoughts that he'd never even considered fretting over filled his mind, and he was suddenly afraid. Half of him wanted to storm back in there and make her see that he was just scared. She must have been when she'd found out. Even if he was a bit immature, he knew that this wasn't a laughing matter and that Christina wouldn't have just hopped of the examination bed and skipped out of there with a huge grin.

_I'm gonna be a father…_the words kept ringing through his head as he drove home, waiting for a call from Grissom saying that they'd gotten McAllister. For hours he sat sitting next to the phone, on his couch until finally he drifted off.

"_**Greg, just don't bother! Get the hell away from me. I'll raise this baby on my own!" Christina screamed at him.**_

"_**I want to help. Christina, I love you, you know that. Why are you being like this?" He responded grabbing her arm so that she wouldn't run away.**_

"_**Why did you freak out when I told you? Why didn't you say that everything would be all right? Why didn't you say that you'd be there for me?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her stomach was larger than he remembered from just a few hours ago. **_

"_**I was shocked for Christ's sake! Give a guy a little slack! I just found out that my girlfriend was pregnant!"**_

_**He looked around and saw that they were standing in the middle of the lab, everyone surrounding them, watching the fight like it was paid entertainment. It was dark, a spotlight on each of them, but this was anything but entertainment. "You say you love me…do you mean it?" She asked him, biting her lip, her expression much calmer than before.**_

_**He stepped to her, not caring about who was looking, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, hand on her stomach. "Baby or no baby, yes I love you Christina Grissom."**_

The screech of his phone woke him up. "Sanders…" He grumbled, the words from his dream were echoing in the back of his mind.

"Greg, it's Nick. I'm on my way to see Christina right now. How is she?"

"Pregnant," He said bluntly.

"Not with that bastard's – !!"

"No, it's mine," Greg said realizing that he'd just told Nick about his future parenthood.

"Whew, that's a relief. Well, you didn't waste any time did you Greggo? Uh, Grissom know?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid to talk to him now. Nick, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He pled, hoping for some solid advice.

"You love her?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Greg said honestly, without having to think about it.

"Have you told her that?"

Now Greg had to think. He was sure that he must have at least once, but after sitting and scanning his memory for every moment they'd spent together, he realized he never had told her. Never once had he said those three little words that often made all the difference. "No…I haven't."

"Then that's where you start. Then you tell her that you are happy you are having a baby and be honest about everything. Just be there for her."

"Thanks Nick. I needed that."

"And Greg?"

"Yeah?" He said getting up and tugging on his shoes and jacket, getting ready to run out the door and go see Christina.

"You'll make a great father."

Christina was staying in her bed, just waiting until the doctor's allowed her to be released, but even after she was free to go, she wondered where it was she'd head to. Greg was at her current place of residence she supposed and that's the last person she wanted to talk to. She had been scared of how he'd react to the news, but hadn't expected what she'd gotten. Instead of speechlessness, then major interrogation, she'd wanted reassurment and comfort from her boyfriend.

Everyone had come by to check on her. Sara had stopped by, leaving Get Well flowers, and chatting for a few minutes. Off shift, Catherine and Nick came by, both holding different bags of junk food and flowers. "Hey Chrissy…how are you feeling hun?" Catherine had taken a liking into this new nickname and often used it.

"Better I guess. Just taking things one step at a time, until I can get home."

Nick spoke up, "I talked to Greg earlier and he explained, uh everythin' to me. Darlin' talk to him and let him have his piece. You can't spring something like that on a guy and expect him to start jumpin' for joy right away." Catherine stood to the side rather confused.

Christina had known it, but in her perfect fairytale that's how things worked out, and it still hurt to realize that not every dream came true. "I know. I overreacted earlier with everything going on."

"Anyone wanna fill me in?" Catherine spoke from the corner, coming closer.

Without hesitation, Christina said, "This morning I fainted from the heat, so I went to the doctor's office and she told me that I was pregnant."

"Oh, well that explains it," Catherine said, sitting on Christina's bedside, grabbing her hand. "Are you keeping it?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that….yes. Yes I am keeping my child," Christina said frustrated.

"Sorry, it's just that you know a lot of people would be pressured in your situation. So, Greg didn't take it so well?"

She shook her head, eating a piece of the chocolate bar Nick had brought her. "I flew off the handle when he didn't respond the way I wanted him to. I need to apologize, but I'm afraid that he doesn't want the baby."

"Christina, I don't think you have to worry about that," Nick said looking out the window of the room. "Cath, we should go…visitin' hours will be over soon."

"There's no visiting limit Nick, you know that," Christina said craning her neck to see what he was talking about.

Greg came through the door and the room was silent. Nick nodded his head, and him and Catherine left quickly. The door closed, but neither of the couple noticed. Slowly, he strolled over to the bedside; their eyes staying locked the entire time. There wasn't any noise or feeling hanging in the air, but still, no one spoke. Greg sat, out of breath from running through the hospital.

"Hey…" He finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hey…" She waited, then quickly continued. "I shouldn't have been so hasty to get you out of here and I'm sorry that I acted the way I did, it was very childish of me –"

"You've gotta stop that," Greg laughed, relaxing his posture slightly.

"Stop what?" She asked confused.

"Apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong," He grasped her hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you Christina. I didn't realize that I didn't tell you, but I love you and we will have this baby and everything will be fine. I want this baby, and there's no one I would want to have it with more."

Her jaw had dropped when she'd heard him saw "I love you" and hadn't returned to it's spot quite yet. Greg was smiling at her expression. "EGO diligo vos quoque." She said after a second.

Now Greg's jaw dropped. He was confused. "Huh?"

"Latin, when I get nervous, I talk in Latin…" She whispered. "I said, I love you too."

They smiled at each other, Christina in a state of pure bliss while Greg's worries had gone out the door when he'd heard the Latin come out of her mouth. Even if there had been a language barrier, he'd known what she'd said and it had been enough.

When Christina had been released, it had been Greg's turn to wait on her hand and foot, always at her beck and call. Even when she didn't need him, he was with her, remaining a loyal boyfriend. She didn't think it was possible, but she'd found someone more overprotective than her father. The day after he'd found out about her being pregnant, he'd gone to the store, grabbing a dozen or so parenting and pregnancy books, so that he'd be prepared.

After a week in bed, Christina wasn't sure if she could take another book on breathing exercises and methods of birthing. Trying to sneak out quietly, she stuck out her feet, placing them on the floor silently, and then lifted herself up in a swift motion. "What are you doing? You should be back in bed!" Greg called from the other room, before rushing through the door.

"Greg, I'm completely fine. A little sore, but other than that I'm ok. I am perfectly capable…"

He'd given her a look, and grudgingly she'd dragged herself back to the bed, and plopped herself in it lazily. Following behind her, Greg sat beside her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry about all this. I'm just worrying and Grissom said I need to watch over you so –"

"Wait! Dad said to watch over me and that's why the forced bed rest?" Christina asked, sitting up in a hurry. Without letting him answer, she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, dialing her father's number quickly.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He'd answered.

"You made Greg watch out for me? Dad, I am 25 years old and able to watch over myself! I know if I'm over exerting and if I need to rest. I think I'd know if something was wrong," She yelled into the phone.

"Christina Marie Grissom! I know that you are an adult, but by the way you are acting right now, you wouldn't know it. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but that isn't going to stop your own father from making sure you are all right," He answered in a hushed voice. Christina supposed he was in the lab based off of the voices in the background.

Even though this was completely besides how Christina was used to acting, she felt anger in her that she'd never felt before. There was no guilt that she would normally feel from speaking to her father that way, and so, rather than argue any further, she shut the phone and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Greg had sat in the same spot the whole time, just listening, observing his girlfriend's behavior. She'd been like this, having very large mood swings, and he'd almost started fearing for his own life, but with a little ice cream or chocolate covered pretzels, she usually calmed down.

Without having to speak, Christina knew she'd acted immaturely and wrapped her arms around Greg's waist, just wishing she'd never woken up. A child was beyond what she could handle. For God's sake, she'd just gotten control of her own life, and now she was supposed to support another's. Greg was her rock, the only thing consistent in her life, so hopefully, that factor would remain.

Greg had continued going to work, even after Christina's protests, but after she'd taken care of him, they didn't want Ecklie breathing down their necks. Finally, she'd been left alone, aloud to stand or walk around the apartment if she wished, but that didn't stop her father or Greg from calling every hour. "We haven't found him," Grissom said to her on one of the calls. "We put out an APB on his car, but nothing's for sure. Now, I'm telling you this now so you don't yell at me later, but we've got patrol cars circling your block every once and a while. Jake knows you saw him, so I wouldn't put it past him to try and finish the job."

"No, I understand. Thanks for telling me though. I'll call you if anything comes up," She said.

Christina had a habit of getting herself into sticky situations. Who could say they were raped twice, in an 8 year span? And by the same man nonetheless, if a man is what you could call him. Being in that alley way, just helped her remember the first time he'd touched her. Dating him at been a mistake, she'd found that out rather quickly, but he couldn't take no for an answer. He'd called her over, to apologize and like the idiot she had been, she'd gone over to his home, to hear what he'd had to say. At first he started by saying how sorry he was, for following her around and such, but then he was literally on his hands and knees, begging her to take him back.

He'd even gone as far as proposing, but she couldn't go back to that sort of a relationship. Not anyone knew, but the reason they'd broken up in the first place was because of his drunken abuse. It had started by hitting her in places that she could easily cover by long t-shirts, but then on her neck and face, and it just got to be too much. He didn't want to hear her refusal, and he'd thrown her onto his couch. That night, he'd taken her innocence forever, and she could never look in the mirror the same again. Forever, she felt tainted. That is, until she'd met Greg.

Sex had never been something important in a relationship. After the incident with Jake, she didn't like to get intimate, but Greg had made her feel safe. Now, that "get away from me" feeling was starting to come back into her system and she didn't want to stray away from Greg. How long she could hold on before she broke was what mattered. "Greg! I'm fine. Seriously, it's not like the first time I've been raped…don't worry about me. I'm hanging up now," She laughed over the phone. The laugh was empty, hollow, supported by the acting classes she'd taken in high school.

This wasn't how life was supposed to be. The good guys always got the bad. Families were always happy, without problems and the baby was always born into a nice stable household, with parents who were perfect in every way. Christina and Greg both worked around death every day. Being raised in that environment had been ok for her, but that's not what she wanted for her unborn child. She didn't want that child to have her best friend murdered while a teen. She didn't want that child to know that her mother had been raped twice before she was born, and one of the times she had already been conceived. Being a CSI, was taking its toll and Christina didn't know if she could pay it much longer.

**(A/N: Ok, I just found this out, but I just finished writing the LAST chapter. This fic is about one or two chapters away from being finished!!!!!!!!! Lots of reviews because I probably won't talk to you guys after this is done huh? That's a sad thought...I love you all and keep reviewing!)**


	8. My Boss's Daughter

**(A/N: This is it! It's the end! Some details you need to know. I didn't answer a few questions that were brought up in the story for the simple reason…I didn't want to. My goal was to come to a very open to interpretation, "think what you want to" ending. If I may say so…I succeeded. I had intended to bring up a little more Ecklie stuff, and know what was supposed to happen, but I didn't write it. If you want to know message me and I'll explain what I had in mind, but I really want to know what you guys thought should have happened. Leave me a review. Alas, it was nice knowing all of you! Thanks for all those who kept reading the whole way through, you're the best! JauntyChick, you are totally the best! Year1989rocks, you kick ass too! And doctorwhoangelfan thanks for sticking wit me! Those are a few of the peeps I wanna recognize for stayin and reading. Thanks mucho! You have no idea what it meant to me! Enjoy the last chapter of… My Boss's Daughter) :**

Being back at work really opened her up to people again. It had been a while and no one talked to her about the incident, nor did anyone bring up her pregnancy, though through gossip it had gotten around rather quickly. Christina smirked to herself as Ecklie passed by the window in front of the room she was working in. He seemed to be mentally debating whether or not to go in and reprimand her for co-worker relationships, after pacing for a minute or so, he threw his hands up in the air and continued his walk down the hall. She knew what was going through his head. He didn't want to yell at her after she'd just been sexually assaulted, but technically he had to talk to her about her relationship with Greg.

Laughing a bit to herself, she ignored Ecklie and continued photographing some bloody clothes on the table in front of her. The room felt too quiet, and an odd chill ran down her spine. She reached over and turned on the radio, not being able to stand the silence. _What hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts rang through the speakers. This was a song she often listened to when in a mood like she was in now. People surround her constantly, but she felt alone nonetheless. Greg had professed his love to her and her father cared for her immensely, but she still felt empty, void of feelings.

A pair of arms coiled around her waist, and she shouted, pulling away and falling to the floor. "Don't!" Christina screamed, tears streaming.

When she saw it was just Greg, she curled up into the fetal position, and let out her feelings. It had been 3 weeks since she'd been raped for the second time in her life, and finally she let her feelings out. Greg had been shocked by her outburst, but when he saw what was wrong, he came to her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her close. Everything she'd held in for almost a month came spilling out in her cries. He stayed silent, holding her, rocking her. He was softly touching her hair letting her get out her deep-seated emotions.

"Greg, I'm so sorry!" She cried, holding onto his arms tightly. "I thought…I didn't know….I'm so sorry!"

It seemed like hours before Christina could calm herself down. He placed his hand over the growing pouch on her stomach, "As long as we share this, I will always be here to protect you. You never have to worry about him again."

Right on cue, like the whole scenario had been planned, Grissom came through the door, at first pausing not seeing anyone in the room. He looked on the other side of the table on the floor, and saw the two. "Is everything all right?" He asked, seeing the dried tears on his daughter's cheeks.

"It is now…" Christina said, kissing Greg's cheek. They stood, and Grissom came over an envelope in his hand.

"I just wanted to tell you both that McAllister has been brought in. They are taking a saliva swab right now to get DNA, then they want to get your formal statement Christina," He explained, showing the warrant.

"Where did they find him?" Christina asked through her teeth, anger very evident now that the sadness had passed.

"He was staying with Sandra in Laughlin," He said his eyes falling.

Again Greg missed the significance of this statement. "Sandra?" He asked.

"My cousin. She was like a sister to me, but stopped talking to me a while back. She always had a thing for Jake, and was the only person who didn't believe me when I told her he raped me. She'd taken him in afterwards and I guess that she did it again. Even after he beat her, she didn't budge," She explained.

"Well, this time, she tried to get away hun…" Grissom said, opening the large manila envelope.

"Tried?" I said my voice cracking. "What do you mean tried?"

"Like before, he was abusing her, and this time, she'd had enough. She went to call the police and before she could tell them what was wrong, the phone fell, recording the whole ordeal." Grissom offered her the envelope as he spoke. "He strangled her with the curtain cord and police found him in the backyard when he was trying to bury her. He hadn't know that she'd dialed 911 completely and that they were on their way, so he was caught in action. This sentence enough will be enough to give him life, but the DA wants to be able to get him for as much as possible, just in case."

Christina looked at the photos she'd pulled from the envelope, her jaw dropping. Her cousin was dead, face pale, smudged with dark brown soil. A laceration surrounded her neck, digging deep in. "Oh…" She muttered shoving the photos back into her father's hands.

"If you're not up to giving a statement, we can reschedule," Greg said, putting his arm around her back.

"No, I can," Christina said with a fierce determination in her eyes.

It hadn't been too hard, with Greg and Grissom sitting aside for support. She'd given every gruesome detail and that had been it. Jake McAllister was going to jail and that was going to be the end of him. He would get life if the death penalty didn't stick.

The piece of her life that had tormented her for years and years was finally over. She was finished being the weak one, who held everything in. Greg stood holding her hand, her father with his arm around her shoulders and together they faced the world.

A lot happened in the next 6 months. Her stomach had grown huge in a short time, but the doctors didn't seem worried. She'd asked purposely not to see any results of the child growing her stomach. Christina didn't want to know whether it was boy or girl, so Greg, her newlywed husband, stood beside her decision not wanting to see any ultra sounds either. "I'm only a little over 7 months pregnant and this child is already driving me insane," She said laughing as she waited in her bed, hoping that the next few months of bed rest would come easily. The doctors had ordered immediate bed rest, but wouldn't tell her why because of her own request.

Greg hopped on the bed next to her and put his ear to her stomach as he'd taken a liking to doing. She stroked his hair as he listened for the heartbeat of his child. Strong kicks began beating at his head through the stomach and he smiled. "That's my boy…" He said, convinced the child was his little boy.

"I don't get why you think it's a boy. I happen to think it's a girl," She stated matter-of-factly.

"You saw how fast he grew. Girls are small and dainty, this little man is gonna be a strong one," He claimed.

"Well, at this rate, I'm going to give birth to a man…ow," She said sitting up a bit, moving Greg's head off of her. They looked at each other for a second and then she let out another squeal some time later. "Ow…" She breathed, reaching down between her legs. Her hand came back up wet. She'd felt her water breaking, but had almost thought that she'd imagined it.

"Oh…oh!" He yelled standing up quickly, then running out of the room, coming back with a robe and overnight bag. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

Both felt something odd. She was nearly two months early in her labor and a premature baby had a low chance of coming out perfectly healthy. "Greg what if –"

"That baby's fine," He said over and over again.

They got to the hospital and went straight into a room. She'd been given pain medicine, which helped lessen the pain of the contractions, but she still wasn't sure if everything was all right or not. "Well, now's a good a time to tell you as any Mrs. Sanders, but you said you didn't want to know about the child."

"Is my baby ok?" She asked panicked.

"Both of them are perfectly fine," The doctor answered, a rather large smile on her face.

"Both!?!" The couple answered loudly at the same time.

This hadn't been exactly what they were expecting, but they didn't have much time to ask any more questions because, the labor had finally begun. 23 hours later, baby boy Connor Sanders, and baby girl Crystal Sanders, were both finally removed from the womb, but natural delivery. Christina was in tears, her face dripping with sweat and her body rather sore. Greg's hand felt like it was going to fall off, but was sucking up the little pain after thinking about what Christina had just gone through.

She wasn't allowed to see them, but after a few hours, when they were sure that the twins were ok, they were brought to the room, and Greg held Connor, while Christina held Crystal, before switching. "God, they're so beautiful," She cooed, kissing her babies on their foreheads.

"We have twins," He repeated for the hundredth time amazed that he had helped in making such gorgeous creatures. That night, Greg was holding Crystal in a chair right next to Christina's bedside as she breastfed Connor. "You two are the luckiest kids in the world to have a mom like this one," He said talking to his children, and knowing full well that they didn't understand a word he was saying. He looked at Christina, his wife and felt every ounce of love rise to the surface as he continued with what he had been saying. "It's a funny story how we met. It all started the day I met my Boss's daughter…"


End file.
